Rabbitleap
❝ Don't worry, I just came here so I'll wait forever with you! ❞ — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw about being waiting to be Warriors in the future.'' Rabbitpaw is a lean, short furred, soft, light brown-and-white tom with long legs and large ears. In his brown parts of his pelt, he has darker tabby markings. He has piercing, dark green eyes. He's a witty, friendly, playful cat but doesn't portray his emotions well, usually always being happy. He remains in SkyClan as an Apprentice with the mentor Larchtuft. He struggles if he's a traditionalist or a reformer. 'Appearance' Heritage: European Shorthair(His tabby brown parts) X Unknown Description:'''Rabbitpaw is long legged, brown and white tom with darker tabby markings in his brown parts of his pelt. He has shining, dark green eyes. '''Palette: : = Base (#4C3A1B7) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#392D19) : = Eyes (#196935) : = Inner Ears (#71506A) : = Nose (#DD8EAD) : = Tongue (#D9B9D2) : = Pawpads (#71506A) Voice: Rabbitpaw's voice is very soft and gentle, but it's still manly and deep like a male. Scent: Smelling of the trees, vines, flowers, forest scents. Gait: Rabbitpaw walks in a very confident manner, his tail usually swaying as he walks. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Playful -' Rabbitpaw love to joke around with others, making jokes. He's always up to go training or to the Azure Springs to have some fun. * '''+ Compassionate -''' Rabbitpaw cares deeply for others and tries to relate the best he can to others. * '''± Humerous -''' Rabbitpaw tries to be funny and tries to amuse others, often making sarcastic comments and witty remarks. * '''± Secretive -''' Rabbitpaw doesn't express his sad emotions well and usually has on a jolly exterior even if he isn't feeling great. * '''− Confident -''' Rabbitpaw is very confident in what he does and doesn't doubt his witty jokes. * '''− Foolish -''' Coupled with being confident in his choices, Rabbitpaw doesn't always make the best choices and often seems unwise because of these foolish choices. '''Likes *Butterflies **Rabbitpaw loves butterflies and chasing them from a young age. *Making friends. **Rabbitpaw likes to meet new cats and in general, just start conversations with cats *Thrushes **Despite his name having the word 'rabbit' in it, his favorite prey is a thrush. Mostly because he likes lining his nest with the feathers of the thrush. 'Dislikes' *Silence **Rabbitpaw hates when there is no sound between cats and when the conversation becomes quiet *Rats **The thought of rats make him shudder. He hates the thought of even being near one because of the possibility of being injured. *Injuries **Rabbitpaw doesn't like when he's injured because of the thought of never being healed. *Being Joked About **Rabbitpaw loses his temper when he is called a name he doesn't like or is just made fun of. 'Goals' *Go to a gathering **Rabbitpaw has completed this goal but would like to go to one with Pepperpaw as she didn't go one that Rabbitpaw went to *Go into battle **Rabbitpaw dreams of the day when he will get to fight for his clan. *Graduate into a Warrior **Rabbitpaw is training as a Warrior Apprentice and will hopefully become a Warrior once he finishes training. *Get a mate **He wants to find someone that makes him feel special. 'Fears' *Not serving his clan to the best he can **Rabbitpaw hates the thought of losing a battle and not serving SkyClan *Losing his friends **It would suck for Rabbitpaw to lose his good friends as he wouldn't want to hurt them. 'History' 'Kithood' Status: SkyClan Cats Involved: NPC Mom, NPC Brother Age Range: Born to 6-7 Moons *Rabbitkit is born in liter of two. *His brother dies soon after birth *He doesn't interact with many cats in his kithood and stays near his Mom. He promises to himself he'll be more friendly and social as an Apprentice. 'Apprenticehood/Loner' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperpaw, Leopardpaw, Apricotpaw Age Range: 6-7 Moons-Current *At six moons, he is granted the Apprentice title Rabbitpaw. *Meets Pepperpaw, Leopardpaw, and Apricotpaw and has good experiences will all of them. *Apricotpaw tries to introduce Rabbitpaw to Silentpaw but Silentpaw doesn't respond to Rabbitpaw when trying to start a conversation with her and kinda ignores him. *Recieves Buckwind as a mentor *Grows closer to Pepperpaw *Sprucepaw calls him Peter Cottontail, Rabbitpaw reacts badly from this and runs off to the hotrocks, Pepperpaw comes and comforts him. *Goes to a gathering and meets Creekpaw and Halfpaw *Falls asleep on Pepperpaw's shoulder, she rests her chin on her head. He wakes up and asks if he should get up and remove himself, she says if he wants but he ends up staying, cuddling with her until he falls asleep again. *Recieves Larchtuft as a new mentor *He was teased by Sprucepaw with Pepperpaw, calling them "lovebirds" and "cuddle-buddies." He's agitated by this and gets more annoyed by Sprucepaw. *Meets Dapplepaw and takes a instant liking to her, a friendship growing quickly between them. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Halfpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/Trust 20% ::"His fur is kinda... strange." :Rabbitpaw shrugs. :Creekpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/Trust 20% ::"He's nice." :Rabbitpaw shrugs. |-|WindClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :Rabbitpaw says nothing and blinks. |-|ShadowClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :Rabbitpaw says nothing and blinks. |-|RiverClan= ::"I see them on their side of the border once. How do they catch fish.." :Rabbitpaw looks genuinely confused and shrugs. |-|SkyClan= :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/Crush/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁ /Trust 90% ::"She's really nice." :Rabbitpaw turns, not letting you see his expression. :Dapplepaw/Apprentice/ Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 90% ::"She looks really pretty with my flower crown!" :Rabbitpaw smiles heavily, blushing a little. :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ /Trust 80% ::"Apricot is really nice. We were friends but she got kinda distant.. I haven't spoken to her in a while. Did I say something wrong?" :Rabbitpaw looks confused and simple just stares at his paws. :Larchtuft/Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 80% ::"Glad I got a good mentor.!" :Rabbitpaw smiles lightly. :Leopardpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 60% ::"I mean, she's my friend an all but maybe should be a little nicer to Dapplepaw." :Rabbitpaw shrugs lightly, glancing away. :Olivepaw/Apprentice/Friend/"Gossip Club/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 65% ::"I don't know her at all, really." :Rabbitpaw shrugs. :Bumblepaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁ ::"He's okay." :Rabbitpaw looks as if he doesn't know how to act. :Sprucepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 10% ::"He's a bitch!" :Rabbitpaw huffs, looking agitated. |-|Outside the Clans= :'Silentpaw/Rogue/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 70% ::"You messed up, man." :Rabbitpaw shakes his head. '''Trivia *Really likes feathers *Rabbitpaw is really curious about RiverClan cats *Wants to try fish *He's in a SkyClan "Gossip Club" 'Quotes' ❝ Feather-fight me! ❞ — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw when joking about feathers ❝ Don't worry, I just came here so I'll wait forever with you! ❞ — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw about being waiting to be Warriors in the future '' ❝''Pfft! Look at this handsome face of a real man. Why wouldn't you want to talk to me is the real question. ❞ — Rabbitpaw to jokingly Silentpaw while having a conversation. 'Fanart' Rabbitleap headshot.png|By pleasehelpme Rabbitleap reference better.png|By pleasehelpme __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Apprentice